


Jack Kanoff x Crops, if Tales of the Smp ended differently.

by swaggymaggie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe smut if I make another chapter, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggymaggie/pseuds/swaggymaggie
Summary: Jack Kanoff and Crops run away together instead of dueling. They fall in love kinda.
Relationships: Jack Kanoff/ Crops
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another part if enough people want it and I have enough time. :)

Jack Kanoff and Crops were going head to head in the duel of ‘The Wild West’. They’ve never spoke, interacted, or anything like that. It was just a quick shot and then they could eat each other. Crops walked up to the wooden path and stood in the middle, as Karl told him to. Jack walked up and began checking Crops out.  
“Hey what are you doing?” Crops shouts at Jack who was currently looking at his ass.  
“You have a nice ass for a democrat.” Jack replies, still looking at Crops’ ass.  
“Shut up Jack you’re about to die anyways.” Crops says and turns around, so Jack isn’t staring at his butt anymore.  
“Follow me.” Jack says, getting off his knees and pulling Crops to the side.  
“What the fuck, we’re supposed to be fighting.” Crops says still being pulled by Jack. Jack pulled Crops behind a rock, and begins kissing him. This was Crops’ first kiss. He never kissed anyone, only ate them.  
Jack pulls away then says,  
“Why fight when we can run away and live together?”  
“What the fuck man, why would I do that?” Crops asks slowly backing away from Jack. Despite Crops being a cannibal, Jack is still the most crazy man he’s met.  
“Well one of us will die today so why don’t we just run away, then we won’t die today.” Jack explains as he grabs Crops’ hand.  
“But I’m a democrat and you hate democrats.” Crops says as he looks back to the fight.  
“I like you though, probably because of that fat ass,” Jack says and grips Crops’ hand, “well you wanna go?”  
“What are we gonna eat? Since we’re cannibals.” Crops asks, still worried about small details.  
“There’s a town about 20 miles east of here, they have: cows, horses, people, any food source you can think of.” Jack says and moves over a little to try and see the others.   
“Go back, get your horse, and then ride around here so we can get the hell out of here.”  
“Promise you’ll be here?” Jack asks as he lets go of Crops’ hand.  
“I promise,” Crops says and smiles. Jack walks away from Crops, grabs his horse ignoring his best friend Mason screaming at him, and goes rides back to Crops.  
“Hop on Crops.” Jack says and smacks the back of his horse. Crops hops on and wraps his arms around Jack’s back.  
“Jack are you gonna build us a house?” Crops asks as him and Jack begin leaving the city.  
“I have one close to the city we’re going to, we can live there if you’d like. Also no one knows about it, so we’ll be safe there.” Jack says.  
“We better be, if not I’ll kill you and eat you.” Crops says and bites Jack’s shoulder as a small warning.   
“We really need to hurry. I know that Mason will probably come looking for me, I mean if he isn’t dead yet.” Jack says and kicks the back of his horse.   
After a few minutes Crops speaks up and says, “How do you think that Karl guy is doing? Do you think he’s dead?”  
“He’s probably fine, I don’t think he can die. I hit him a few times and he didn’t get hurt at all.” Jack says.  
“Ok I trust you.” Crops said and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, planning to take a nap on this small journey. Crops fell asleep, but got woken up by Jack getting off the horse.  
“We’re here.” Jack says as he reaches his hand out. Crops takes his hand and hops off the horse.  
“So is this your secret house?” Crops asks as Jack drags him to the front door.  
“Sure is,” Jack says as he opens the door, “Now are we dating?”  
“Uh-uh I guess.” Crops says as he steps in the house.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and fluff :)))  
> (mentions of death and blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is all weird right now so this is probably gonna be bad🙃🙃

“Wow your house is pretty nice.” Crops says as he sits on Jack’s bed.  
“Yeah I decorated it.” Jack says, his accent more prevalent than before.  
“I’m hungry get me food. I was supposed to eat you but here we are.” Crops says as he gets up and walks to the small kitchen.  
“I don’t have any food here.” Jack says which earns a death glare from Crops.  
“Get some, or you’ll wake up dead.” Crops says as he flops back on the bed.  
“Uh- uhm what do you want?” Jack asks as he grabs his gun that was resting next to the door.  
“Doesn’t matter but also get me some water or milk.” Crops says as he rolls over, still sleepy from their trip.  
“Ok be back soon, hopefully.” Jack says and shuts the door behind him. Crops laid in Jack’s bed for around thirty minutes before he heard a knock. He got up and opened the door to see Jack standing there teary eyed with his best friend Mason’s body.  
“I went back to where they were fighting expecting they’d all be dead, but instead Mason’s body was laying on the ground. I tried to see if he was still living but he got shot in the heart so he died instantaneously.” Jack said in between sniffles and tears.  
“Well you won’t be joining him in the afterlife or whatever the fuck you belive in.” Crops says and grabs Mason’s body to pull it into the small house but Jack stopped him.  
“I’ll get you anything else to eat, just not him please Crops.” Jack pleads, gripping Mason’s bloody body to his.  
“Fine, so are you gonna host some kinda funeral or something?” Crops says and lets go of Mason.  
“I- I don’t know, maybe. I’ll probably just bury him, actually I’ll do that now.” Jack said before going through Mason’s bag, “Here eat some of his bread.” Jack threw Crops two loaves then left the house, closing the door behind him. Crops ate the two loaves of bread as he watched Jack dig a hole for Mason. Crops was slowly falling for Jack, his decisions earlier were a spur of the moment kind of thing but he is happy with the end result, it was probably because Jack was hot.   
Jack finished digging then threw Mason’s body into the small hole he made. Before Jack covered it he lied down next to the hole. The sun was setting and night time isn’t a good time to be out in the desert. Crops left the small house and walked over to Jack. Crops lied down next to Jack then spoke up and said,  
“You really loved him a lot, hm?”  
“We were friends since I was a kid. I feel so guilty right now,” Jack pauses, “Do you think he died because I left?”  
“No he was probably gonna die anyways.” Crops says as he sits up. “Come here I will hug you, I won’t eat you I promise.” Jack leans up and sits in Crops’ lap.  
“Thank you Crops.” Jack says between small sobs.  
“Why are you thanking me?” Crops asks as he runs his fingers through Jack’s hair.  
“If you didn’t run away with me I’d be dead or very, very lonely.” Jack says, still crying onto Crops’ shoulder.  
“Well here you are alive and with company.” Crops says, trying his best to cheer Jack up, “We should go inside, it's late and I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
“No, no, Mason’s body has to be covered.” Jack says and jumps up. Jack begins to shovel the dirt back into the hole.  
“Ok whatever you say Jack.” Crops says and lies back so he can watch the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you wanna 👀  
> @/cheetahissofast  
> Also I'll try and update this a lot👍🏻  
> I'm already working on chapter 3 so maybe that will be out later today :)


	3. Announcement

There is no power in my house because of snow and ice so idk if I'll be able to update for a while 😞😞😞

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want another part ✋🏻


End file.
